Rolling In The Deep
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Hinata is trying so hard to make him happy because she wasn't happy herself but life just has other plans for her. SongFic


**Hey readers. It super late but I just watched Glee and it insipired me to do this. **

**My computer died and I'm using my mom and it's new so it doesn't have word or anything so a lot of errors might be found and I apologize for them. **

**As Always I don't own Naruto or the song Rolling in the deep. **

**Read and review. **

**Hope you guys like it. **

* * *

><p>Rolling in the deep<p>

Her lips in his cheek

Her body next to his

Her hands in his hair

Her smile just for him

Her eyes watching him

Everything Hinata Hyuga use to do to Naruto Uzumaki and was now doing to her loving boyfriend Kiba Inuzuka.

When Naruto notice his feelings for the shy pale girl, it was too late. She had moved on, into the arms of the man who had stood by her side for years, even though she never looked his way.

Naruto felt weak, depressed and deafeted. Never in his life had he quitted for something, but to this ocation Hinata's heart was in stake and he would not make Hinata's heart suffer for his foolishness. He always said that the only way you know you love someone is when you are willing to do what you normally wouldn't do, and for Naruto it was quitting.

_XxxXxxXxxX_

Hinata was determine to forget.

To forget she wanted

To forget she craved

To forget that she loved

She was determine to bring happiness to the person who deserved it the most. She always knew Kiba loved her, but she had been after Naruto to long. It was one night when she realized that she had been doing the same thing with Kiba, and how he must have been feeling. It was that night she decide to forget.

Kiba was in a long week mission and she sat alone, in a calm river, letting the air and humidity mix with her silent tears.

She suffered from the inside, because she wasn't strong enough to make Kiba happy.

Because she was a failure to everything she set her mind on doing.

She failed to get his love.

She failed to make him notice her

She looked down at her reflextion and sigh.

Hinata- **There's a fire starting in my heart**  
><strong>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark<strong>

She let the words travel the air, as the music and lyrics flowded through her body.

Near that lake Naruto strolled, also thinking about the woman he lost.

Thinking that walking away was the best for her, but in the journey he was hurting himself.

Naruto- **Finally, I can see you crystal clear**  
><strong>Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare<strong>

Naruto looked up at the sky as the lyrics jumped from his mouth and into to the thick fresh air.

**See how I'll leave with every piece of you**  
><strong>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<strong>

**There's a fire starting in my heart**  
><strong>Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark<strong>

**The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<strong>

At the same time, they both filled their lungs with air and yelled the lyrics.

Both**: We could have had it all**  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>  
><strong>Rolling in the deep<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>  
><strong>And you played it to the beat<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>

Hinata licked her lips and began to sing trying to sob as much as her heart wanted to let out cries of pain.

Hinata**: Baby, I have no story to be told**  
><strong>But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn<strong>  
><strong>Think of me in the depths of your despair<strong>  
><strong>Making a home down there, as mine sure won't be shared<strong>

Naruto**: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**  
><strong>The scars of your love remind me of us<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>  
><strong>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>  
><strong>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>  
><strong>I can't help feeling<strong>

Both**: We could have had it all**  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>  
><strong>Rolling in the deep<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>  
><strong>And you played it to the beat<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>

Suddenly their voice found each other and in minute Hinata turned and found herself staring at deep blue eyes. Their mouth moved at the same time as they stared.

**Could have had it all**  
><strong>Rolling in the deep<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<strong>  
><strong>But you played it with a beating<strong>

Naruto**: Throw your soul through every open door**  
>Hinata<strong>: Count your blessings to find what you look for<strong>  
>Naruto<strong>: Turn my sorrow into treasured gold<strong>  
>Hinata<strong>: You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<strong>

Both**: (You're gonna wish you never had met me)**  
><strong>We could have had it all<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>  
><strong>We could have had it all<strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>  
><strong>It all, it all, it all<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>

**We could have had it all**  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>  
><strong>Rolling in the deep<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<strong>  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>  
><strong>And you played it to the beat<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>

**Could have had it all**  
><strong>(You're gonna wish you never had met me)<strong>  
><strong>Rolling in the deep<strong>  
><strong>(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)<strong>  
><strong>You had my heart inside of your hand<strong>

**But you played it**  
><strong>You played it<strong>  
><strong>You played it<strong>  
><strong>You played it to the beat<strong>

Then silence rule the place again as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Hinata..." He whispered.

"I've got to go" Hinata said, quickling moving passed the blond male, leaving him once again alone.

_xxxxXxxXx_

Days passed since their little encounter and Hinata was once again at Kiba's site.

On a windy night, the team of geniuses decide to have a get together, all together like the old time. Hinata sat close to Kiba, her eyes staring at Naruto that sat alone at the bar, his eyes on her at all times.

"Hinata-chan" She heard her boyfriend called her sweetly as she turned and looked at him. "I need to talk to you Hinata-chan" Kiba smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the rest.

Kiba opened the back door that led them to a ally, whist the music from the inside was muffled.

"What's wrong Kiba-koi?" She asked, her voice soft and loving.

"I know you don't love me Hinata" He said, his eyes glue to the side walk beneith his feet.

"Kiba... I do love you" She whispered, her hand now touching his shoulder.

"No you don't" He smiled and turn to look at her.

"You love him and you always will" He said. "I know you've been trying to make me happy by beeing with me but that is not enough for me"

"but Kiba-kun..."

"No Hinata Listen" He sushed her. "You love Naruto not me... you should be by his side and be happy with him because Hinata, I've found someone that truly loves me and I want you to be as happy as I am" Kiba said.

Hinata stared at the man before her and felt like crying. Another failed attempt.

"I understand Kiba-kun" She said. Kiba smiled and kissed her forehead like he had always done.

"Promise me you'll be happy Hinata" He said.

"I promise Kiba-kun" She whispered as held in the tears.

Kiba excused himself and went inside while Hinata stayed and cried. She tried so hard to make Kiba happy but she hadn't been able and so he found someone who made him truly happy.

She began to walk and decide to go home, she was not needed at the party. She walked, not looking where her feet were taking her, when suddenly she found herself in the park, in front of the swings.

There she sat and began to wonder.

Why was she a failure?

Why couldn't she do something right?

Why was she even there for?

"Why am I here?" She sobbed loudly into her hands.

"You're here to complete me" A male voice said. Hinata's gaze quickly looked at the blond man before her but said nothing. "Hinata, you are here to be with me" He said.

He then kneeled into the ground infront of her and kissed her lips, like had wanted to do for so long.

With the touch of their lips they felt whole.

They felt that finally they had seen the light.


End file.
